The Promises We Keep
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: Kane visits his coma-stricken brother in the hospital and promises him an unbreakable promise. Incest/slash.


**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

My brother has been out of action for almost four months and his absence is killing me. We've never been the one to show compassion towards anyone, not even towards each other. At least, not in public. My heavy boots echoed throughout the hallway as I slowly made my way to room 104. I was drenched from the rain and the flowers that were clutched in my head were withered and dried, almost dead. My eyes slowly lifted themselves from the floor to the name plate on the door: The Undertaker. The lump in my throat was making it hard to breathe, my hands trembling as I went for the door handle. I opened it and let it swing in, letting out a creak. The room was dark and depressing. I walked in, closing the door behind me. I stopped as I looked around the corner and stared at the body lying in the bed. My heart was pounding in my chest as I approached my other half. I gently laid the flowers down on the table and hovered over my brother. He was pale, his eyelids glazed over from going months without opening them. My quivering hand slowly reached out, my fingertips grazing his grayish turning locks. The hand at my side closed in a tight fist as the tears began to prick my eyes.

"It's been four months, you know...Everyone's worried about you…" I knew he couldn't hear me but the small strand of hope kept me believing he was still conscious. My hand traveled to his cheek and grazed it softly, the tears now making their way down my face. I cracked a smile as I took in a deep breath.

"I'm in the main event at Elimination Chamber. I'm gonna be competing for the World Title." I wiped my tears on the back of my hand, cursing for being so weak.

"I promise I'll bring it home to you. I…I really wish you could be there to watch…" I bit my lower lip, trying to keep in the sobs. I took his hand in mine, my hand quaking as my emotions took over.

"I—I miss you…I know you'd give me that look if you were here right now, though…" I stifled a laugh, the tears not stopping. I covered my dripping face with my hand, my body wracked with tremors.

"How could you leave me here like this?" I dropped to my knees, covering my head to hide my tear-stained face. I clutched my aching chest as my tears became sobs.

"I just want you here with me...I love you…I love you, you stupid monkey…"

"I'm not the one…who's crying like a baby…" I gasped, my eyes shooting open. My head jerked upwards to see Mark's eyes barely open, a small smile on his lips. I slowly rose to my feet in complete shock.

"Y—Y…Your…" His hand tightened its grip around my shaking one.

"You keep shaking like that you're gonna shake yourself right out of your boots…" He began to cough, pain etched in his face. My face turned to worry as I placed my hand on his cheek. He calmed down and turned his gaze to mine.

"Don't strain yourself…" I whispered, my voice barely above a whisper. Mark smiled and brought his hand up. He placed it behind my head and brought me close, his lips pressing against my forehead. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

"I'll be with you in spirit…Bring our title back where it belongs…I have faith in you, little brother…" Tears pricked my eyes as I opened them and stared into my brother's hazy green eyes. I lowered my head, keeping him from seeing my moment of weakness.

"Hey…" His hand was placed under my chin as he lifted my head up to look at him. He smiled and used his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"Promise me something." I nod and he inhales slowly.

"Promise me…when I get out of here…we won't fight anymore…I hate it when we argue." I almost laughed as I nodded and rested my forehead against his cold one.

"You got it." Time slowed down as our eyes stared into one anothers. I could feel his heartbeat in my hand and I felt mine beat at the same time.

"I love you, you know…" He whispered as I nodded, understanding.

"I know you do…" He smiled as our lips were mere centimeters apart.

"I want this to be the last thing I remember…" Our lips then met in a soft but passionate kiss, the tears now flowing down my cheeks. It seemed like it lasted for an eternity as we slowly broke, not wanting it to end. I opened my eyes to see Mark's eyes were closed and he had succumbed back to his unconscious slumber. I placed one more kiss on his lips before standing up and staring down at him.

"I'll make you proud, big brother…I love you…" I walked out, thunder rolling as I closed his door. A final smile formed on Mark's lips as I began my descend back down the dark corridor.


End file.
